User talk:Bluesilver
Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Bluesilver Series 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 07:18, 7 April 2009 Common series Where've you been. While you've been gone me, BlackGear, and Tennantfan have been making common series and you are invited to join us, Joooiiin UUUS, no just kiding. Seriously now your ideas are one of the best and now we need you to help us make the coomon series. for now Tennantfan is writing the second two-parter and I'm writing the first and last episodes. If you like to join us then visit this link. - Time Guardian 16:13, 8 July 2010 Done and Dusted Your story is perfect and I aprove it. if it's a two-parter then place it in the episode 4-5 slot if it's a one-parter then place it in the episode 3 or 11 slot. Be sure to tie it in the story arc which is series 5-6's silence arc, you know that voice that said that "Silence will fall" and that voice is Omega. - Time Guardian 18:58, 8 July 2010 FanMade Series project hi would you like to be a head writer 4 FMS, because i looked at this forum for common series 1 and your ideas were great we could really use a guy like u if you would like to join leave a message on my talk page if you decided to join the page we use is the Fanmade Series Project discussion page (follow link) to talk about the stoy ark and other things to do with the series 12thDoc 14:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The Doctor Who Series Wiki Just wondering if you would like to help out and/or be a writer for the The Doctor Who Series Wiki. if you have ay questions contact me TheTrueDoc 21:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The Doctor Who series wiki Hey guys, this is Martin a.k.a. Time Guardian (your leader will probably recognise me). I'm here to ask you to join a new wiki where you can contribute to a fanmade series of Doctor Who. Written for fans, by fans and on behalf of fans (did I just typed what I think I typed?). If any of you three want to join the new wiki then feel free to click the link below. The Doctor Who Series Wiki - Yours truly and timely 21:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Can I join you? Hello guys this is Martin McIntosh a.k.a. Time Guardian Can I join your writing team (if you decide to make a 7th series)? I'm a very imaginative person and I can write at least a single episode. I don't think it's gonna be a permanent thing, just me writing a few eposides for you. So can I please? Yours truly and timely 19:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) entirely new to this but i love the bluesilver series -at least what i've read about them on the wiki- and wondered where i could read the entire fanfic if it's possible? Hi, glad you're enjoying the series! Most of us are writing scripts alongside the plot descriptions we give on the wiki, but for the sake of re-drafting and editing, The actual scripts won't be published until we are 100% happy with them. Depending on the writers, and indeed the script, this could be anywhere from a few weeks to a few months (though if I do end up never being happy with my scripts, I will just publish them and keep updating them)! Having said that, I can see a lot more ground being covered over the next 6 weeks. Also, when you're leaving messages on talk page, remember to sign your post using the four tildes or the signature button. Zack - Bluesilver 20:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) So cool I hit the Random Page button and it took me to your personal page. I think it's so cool that you're openly gay. It took me a while to come out as bi. That's really all I have to say. --''Tennantfan, Ruler of Terria!'' (talk) 08:09, January 1, 2013 (UTC)